godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Christmas Celebration 2016 Edition
The night was snowing and the lights were bright as men and women were heard walking around the Outter Ghetto to celebrate Christmas. Their footsteps crunching underneath the snow is the only thing heard outside Anagura as for within the Branch, most of the God Eaters are rookies as for the Veterans... They've either travelled back to their respective countries to celebrate or celebrate in their own dorms. As for Arthur, his was an eventful night. ---- 20 hours ago... ---- Arthur took his God Arc up from the casing, the oddly shaped blade part slightly dusty from under-use has brought him some rusty skills. The green haired man, his right arm encased in a black arm guard similar to Lindow's arm in terms of appearance, however it has the markings of the Devouring Apocalypse etched on the shoulder guard. With his weapon set and preparations at go, he departed towards his mission with nothing but his intelligence, rusty skill and his trusty God Arc. Hours of traveling and engaging the target, he swung his God Arc to the left, bringing the Rufus Caligula down after its left arm's bond shattered. The Aragami screamed in pain as Arthur prepared the final blow, only to be interrupted by a beam of light from a mysterious Aragami. It has a resemblance to a Ravana, except its back cannon was replaced with a Sniper Gun that resembles Ciel Alencon's God Arc's Gun Part. The only thing that made Arthur troubled is the beam of light from the mysterious Ravana's back. "Let's do this..." He mutters under his breath as he slings his God Arc over his shoulder, staring deep into the newly sighted Ravana's eyes before charging head first into the fray. "Whew... That was a close one." He lets out a sigh, leaning onto his God Arc that somehow managed to stab through the new strain of Ravana's body. He couldn't develop the time to look into the strain due to the injuries he has received from the fight. Hearing another cry from the sky, he stared at the sky endlessly as a fast figure soared past his eyes. "Another..? But this is just the first" Getting up from the corpse which is slowly dissolving into the ground, Arthur grabbed the handle of his God Arc, slightly stained with blood, and heaved it over as it rests on his shoulder, staring at the other Aragami. "Bring it on!" He shouted, prepared for another battle as two reinforcements of the Aragami have arrived, slightly annoying Arthur as he charges in once again. Leaning against the wall with his bleeding side, he somehow managed to defeat the three Aragamis. "Geez.... That was rough." He could hear evacuation arriving as he slowly stumbles to evac point. Upon arrival, Brendan rushed to Arthur's aid while Tatsumi and Karel covered the area for any incoming Aragami. It was right after they loaded Arthur into the helicopter, the two God Eaters evacuated back into the helicopter and flew back to Anagura for Arthur to be treated. His wounds severe from the consistent battle as Accel or codename WeapSpecia quickly did his work, his hands working fast like a white blur, he sealed the gaping gash on Arthur's right side. "How did you even get these wounds old friend?" Muttered Accel as he washes his stained bloody hands away, flicking them before grabbing a towel to dry them. He knew the answer wasn't quick so he reassured Arthur to take his time to relax in his medical office. After receiving the reply Accel wanted, sipping his green tea whilst listening to Arthur, the only reply he could give was a nod. "I thank you for your time here Art, however you have important matters to attend no?" Accel gave a quick smile, leaning against the table behind as he sips his green tea. "Alright, thanks Accel, for tending my wounds." Replied Arthur as he slowly stretches for a bit to adjust himself from the bandage wraps. The walk down the hallway in his Green Assault Vest seems slightly worn out from time to time along with his Assault Jeans. Upon arrival at the elevator, he was greeted by a blue haired man wearing orange shades, a red coat and dark blue pants. Daren or under the alias 4C3 was proud to see his good friend Arthur still alive and kicking. "Where have ya been old friend? I was here about to visit Accel but seeing you is also alright." The same smile Daren has always been there even in the battlefield, even if the tides are against him, he could unleash Rage Burst to turn the tide back against the Aragami and win the battle. "Oh nothing much except taking my break from work as usual." letting a soft chuckle escape his lips, Arthur brushed off Daren before entering the elevator. The Den was filled with brimming lights and decorations as Arthur rests his elbows against the metal railings. A smile slowly forms on the God Eater's lips as an individual pats his shoulder, who is actually Lyrr wearing that smirk on his face. "What'cha doing Arthur? The usual?" said Lyrr as he leans against the railings beside Arthur. The two have participated in many operations and shenanigans they could recall. Now, the only thing they're seeing is the rookies taking over but veterans as Arthur could recall were Nanako Kawashima, Baluar, Nia, Lily, Vina, Yuka Ichinose, Kaze and Lyrr. He recalled Lily and Vina heading back to their mainland to celebrate the festivities, meanwhile the others stayed behind because they neither have a family left or anyone to be close with. "OH Lyrr... You know we got a lot of things right..? Aragamis and all that, I doubt we got the time to relax." scowled Arthur as he remembers everything, it felt like a dream but when he woke up from that abrupt nightmare, it was nothing more than sweat trickling down his cheeks. The vivid nightmares Arthur has seen is a repeat of his adventures. "Anywho Arthur... You got something in your room... It's a gift from someone." snickered Lyrr before he gives a sly wave, walking off into the Lounge. Taking the elevator down, Arthur looked up for a second as it descends floor by floor. The lights flickering after each floor until it reaches the 5th floor, where his room is relocated due to issues with his old room. As soon as he approaches his room, noises can be heard from inside as Arthur slides the door open, staring at his gift. "Uh.... Rei?? What are you doing..?" questioned Arthur as he stares at his "gift" which turns out to be Rei wrapped in red ribbons but also wearing nothing as well. "Oh?! Arthur! It's... Well... A gift I'd say?" she tried to talk her way out, however with her current situation, Arthur couldn't tell what she was thinking. A few brief hours of talking and handing her clothes to keep this fanfic slightly PG-13, Arthur lays on the bed with Rei beside him. This part has been cut out by the creator because it involves going into the R18 for Adults section. For Arthur, this Christmas feels eventful for him though ending this fanfic with a darn cliffhanger feels soooooo cliche so I guess there's something in the end for everyone. Have a Merry Christmas and a darn Happy Holiday! PS: If you do not see your characters, that is because I was in a rush of finishing this fanfic and I won't be present to attend anything during January, May and September due to studies. Anyways, thanks again and I'll see you all next time! Category:Blog posts